Une promesse sous les étoiles
by Radiklement
Summary: Si un malabar souffre du passé et le cache à tout un chacun, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour le découvrir dans sa fragilité. Qui? Une savante qui ne sait pas nager! Kraine


Une promesse sous les étoiles (one shot)

Des yeux pâles brillaient dans le vide du ciel et deux yeux bruns les cherchaient, pointés vers la lune. Les astres tremblaient comme un millier de larmes qu'il aurait pu pleurer. Mais on ne pleure pas ses propres victimes. Noishe se pencha à côté de son maître en gémissant et Kratos se laissa tomber contre le dos de son chien, seul comme depuis si longtemps déjà.

Des cheveux sombres lui caressèrent le visage dans un triste souvenir. Le mercenaire trembla sous son masque et ce dernier s'écroula quand son regard croisa celui du passé. La vie lui en voulait certainement pour toutes ces années de souffrance qu'il avait du endurer. Des mots lui montèrent à la gorge et se coincèrent dans sa bouche. Son cœur fit une embardée. Il ferma les yeux et revit son visage si tendre et si cher.

L'enfant dans ses bras. Le leur. Le sien. Son fils. L'animal gémit doucement pour partager sa douleur. Kratos se prit le visage à deux mains, pour se maudire de laisser sa faiblesse le rattraper.

-Ça fait 18 ans de ça maintenant et je suis toujours incapable de me contrôler. Ç'aurait été sa fête aujourd'hui. Et c'est celle de Lloyd.

Noishe lui lécha les mains, pour l'encourager et Kratos se releva tout un bloc, encore plus furieux. Ne jamais oublier ses erreurs, c'était ce qu'il disait toujours à son fils. Mais il n'arrivait pas à garder son contrôle de lui-même tout en se rappelant de cette erreur-là. C'était la pire qu'il ait jamais commis.

-C'était elle l'ange et c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé avec des ailes! C'est moi qui l'ai poussé dans la tombe!

Le silence porta ses paroles plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ainsi, une femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige l'entendit. Elle figea en reconnaissant cette vois d'habitude si dure qui criait maintenant sa colère haut et fort. Kratos? Elle s'inquiéta, à l'entendre parler ainsi.

Quand elle rejoint l'endroit où il se lamentait, ce fut pour voir l'homme à genoux, appuyé contre son chien. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état. Il semblait à la fois perdu et désemparé. Le seul avec lequel il acceptait de partager sa douleur, c'était Noishe. Comment faire pour l'aider dans ces conditions?

-Kratos? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il ne tressaillit même pas et se contenta d'enfoncer un peu plus son visage dans la fourrure de l'animal. Pour se donner le courage de recomposer sa figure la plus solide. Cet instant de faiblesse était impardonnable. Il se releva enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à contenir ses émotions. Puis il se tourna vers elle. Raine était à quelque pas de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

Et au lieu de se maudire intérieurement pour ne pas avoir été sur ses gardes, il se sentit heureux. Sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était mieux de la voir elle, plutôt qu'un autre des membres du groupe. Dans l'état où il était.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hmph. Oui, ça va, répondit-il.

Mais il était très clair pour chacun d'eux que c'était un mensonge. Et le fait que Raine le comprenne et l'accepte tout simplement était à la fois réconfortant et frustrant. Peut-être que, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être secoué un peu. Par quelqu'un d'autre que Lloyd.

-Je… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour t'aider?

Il détourna le regard avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre la direction d'Iselia, où se reposaient Colette, Génis et Lloyd. Sa réponse vint, porter par le vent.

-Merci, ça ira.

Et le mensonge était comme une invitation pour dire, demande encore, essaies-toi jusqu'à ce que je plis. Raine l'interpréta de cette manière et rappela Kratos, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit, sans se retourner pour autant.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y est rien que je puisse faire?

Kratos esquissa un sourire, bien malgré lui. Noishe observait son maître avec curiosité. Il comprenait ce qui se passait et s'interrogeait sur la suite des évènements. L'homme se retourna enfin, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns roux.

-Lloyd ne t'a toujours pas appris à nager, pas vrai?

Elle secoua la tête, n'osant plus parler.

-Alors, je le ferai. Pour une fois que tu ne serais pas le professeur…

Elle sourit et le suivit derrière Noishe. Elle savait que cet humain tenait ses promesses. Maintenant que le monde était sauvé, il tiendrait toutes ses promesses. Ne serait-ce que pour se racheter pour toutes les erreurs commises. Il jeta un regard en direction du ciel. Les yeux des étoiles semblaient l'approuver. Elle lui donnait le droit de vivre. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Le séraphin attrapa la main de la demi-elfe, la faisant rougir. Maintenant, il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs. Et il tiendrait toutes ses promesses.

Parce que j'adore le couple Raine/Kratos, merci d'avoir lit. Reviews! Si vous aimez, j'en ferais d'autres!


End file.
